


Consequences of being a Shadow

by SoulofHorus



Series: Anime I watch [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Here's the result, Hiding, I followed it, Kirito and Asuna are tagged because I wanted to say I support this ship, My muse was pulled into a direction, Soloing Bosses, and the fact that they are defined as married in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: Having been the black sheep of their family, they decided to say standards are for chumps and went into SAO. When they were trapped, and their appearance was changed, they elected to hide. So, they became a myth in the game, a story to scare the other players: The Shadow of Aincrad. (In actuality, they weren't scary, just very intimidating.)
Relationships: Argo (Sword Art Online) & Original Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, other platonic relationships
Series: Anime I watch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198079
Kudos: 4





	Consequences of being a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Got a muse redirection, I acted on it. Nothing more to be said.
> 
> I don't often do one-shots, because they have so many plot holes and open-ended plots that it drives me nuts. I, however, do not have plans to continued this, so this will be a one-shot unless I get a wild hair up my ass to continue, or I get another idea.
> 
> The character is they/them since this entire one-shot was meant to be simple, and then I wrote 6,000 words... I don't specify them in any way (except for a hopefully generic name). You can make them more masculine or feminine to your discretion.
> 
> So, enjoy the process of three days writing this.

“Didn’t you hear about that one player?” a larger player asked a member of their party.

“Who, the Shadow of Aincrad? Dude, you know that guy’s a myth,” the second one responded. “Besides, no one has got their Hiding skill up that high yet. It’s only been what… seven months? Maybe eight? The only possible way for them to make it that high is if they spent this entire time only leveling that skill. It’s widely known that leveling multiple skills takes five times as long.”

The first player scoffed, “Yeah but…”

“Tans, let it go. This player doesn’t exist and if they do, well… hope that they didn’t kill any players because I would not want to meet that fate.”

That was a passing conversation that the Shadow heard, on Floor 34’s main town. The moniker wasn’t their actual name, but better to hide under another layer of anonymity, just to be safe. Ironically, this town was a supposed utopia, but there were monsters and mobs and a dungeon. So yeah, what gives? Anyway, the Shadow was maneuvering their way through the streets to meet the Rat. They had some information that she would be glad to hear. There were more reasons why they always wanted to meet, but honestly, they just wanted to go home.

Home as in their SAO home, not actual home. One would think that being trapped in the game world would be the worst thing that could happen to a person. _Heh, the irony_. For the Shadow of Aincrad, this was better because they were finally away from their overbearing parents and family. Despite getting into a few verbal arguments with them, they still love them dearly, just not enough to want to go home. Instead, they wanted to play random games like SAO, but you know, without the perma-death involved. What was even weirder was that they got beta access to this game because the man himself sent it to him. Now, this confused the ever-loving shit out of the Shadow but took the opportunity when it arose.

The problem was, they respected Kayaba Akihiko, but not only that, he apparently kept tabs on them at school. It wasn’t their fault that their grades were higher than the average and were one of the smartest people in any given room. So, even though he got a free beta code, they never flaunted that or even shared that information. The problem lied in the real world. They were known as the teacher’s pet, the suck-up, and all sorts of other names. No one wanted to be friends with them, so most of their schooling experience was loneliness.

Anyway, back to the getting and utilization of the beta code. Since they were basically called out by Kayaba, they accepted the code and made a profile, the one that they are now. Well, _were_ since the beginning of the game when Kayaba did the Mirror trick.

Even still, after making the profile, they had to get the gear, but without their parents or siblings knowing about it. So, they bought the NerveGear fresh from stock and sent it to a PO box halfway across Tokyo. They learned all about it, read the manuals, and researched every possible fail-safe they could find, but still it led to nothing in the end, having been trapped.

Anyway, that’s enough about their personal life, they need to make it to the bar to meet up with the Rat. If they are late, Argo will never let it go. So, the Shadow slipped through the streets and entered the main square, and entered the bar after another player opened the door. Can’t break their cover now, can they?

As they walked through the bar, scanning all of the other players, whose cursors remained hidden inside, so for all they know, they are surrounded by orange players. Even worse, Laughing Coffin. However, that was not the case as they heard the distinct voice of the Rat, Argo. Her being an information broker makes it nigh impossible to not recognize her voice. They were about to sit down and deactivate their Hiding skill, but they saw another two people there. One was a boy with onyx hair and eyes, with what looked like a one-handed sword. The girl next to him was the Lightning Flash, or just Flash, with her rapier hilt leaned against the booth. Her chestnut-colored hair and eyes were constantly scanning the room, most likely with a Searching skill active. Her level will never get through the max Hiding skill. The Shadow understood the boy being here, but not the second-in-command of the Knights of Blood. With a glare hidden by their mask and skill, they went and sat across from the pair while being next to Argo, who still didn’t notice their presence.

Still, they prefer daggers and the occasional sword, being more of an AGI character. However, they’ve raised their VIT and STR stats to a respectable level. Not to mention their Alchemy skill was up there too. They can make their own high-quality potions that heal more effectively and efficiently. They digress in this fact, and slowly, avoiding other players and the bar NPCs alike, they heard the conversation pick up.

“When are they supposed to be here?” The girl asked politely. At least this one has manners, unlike Argo most of the time. 

“They’ll get here when they get here. You rush the Shadow, you’ll find your shadow in the Shadow,” Argo replied. “As for them, we arranged this days ago, but I think they’ll be mad that I forgot to mention that you two were coming along.”

They decided to tap the table ominously before deactivating their Hiding Skill a mask and hood still in place, “Next time, warn me of uninvited guests, Rat.” Their voice was hidden by a filter, which mixed with more bass in mind.

“What the-” the boy started before regaining their composure. “So, the Shadow exists, that’s… expected.” The swordsman attempted to Search his face but came up empty.

“Every myth starts from the truth,” Shadow replied. Then they chuckled, “Good luck reaching through a maxed-out Hiding skill there, you won’t see my face unless I _want_ you to.

“Glad you finally decided to show up, Shady,” Argo teased. The glare Shadow sent was anything but friendly.

Lightning Flash gasped, “So it’s true, you maxed it out? I thought the rumors were just that.”

They scoffed, “Truthfully, I was here five minutes ago, but you could have let me know through a message that both the Black Swordsman and Lightning Flash would be in attendance.”

Agro grinned, “You wouldn’t have shown up otherwise. Had to make it enticing, which I could show you if you just-”

“Not deactivating it,” they cut her off, but under the black void of where their face is supposed to be, there was a blush. Truthfully, they’ve always liked smart girls, but now wasn’t the time for romance. They had a game to clear and an impromptu meeting to go through. “Now make your case, you two, I have my own quotas to meet.”

“Cutting straight to the chase, Shadow. I can follow that. Well, Asuna and I were scouting for the boss room, but have yet to come across it. So, we naturally decided to go to Argo to see if _she_ had any info on the dungeon. Then she said she knows someone who may be able to help.”

The girl, Asuna her name was, spoke, “Truthfully, we didn’t know you existed.”

Shadow laughed, “I’ve been at every boss meeting, but no one ever tried searching for me.” They then used the menu on the table to order a drink. The drink then appeared on the table after paying the appropriate amount of Cor.

“So, you’ve been at every meeting since Floor 1?” the boy asked.

“Before I answer that, I’d like to know your name.” A pause, “Your username, in case that wasn’t clear.”

“Tell you mine if you tell me yours because I don’t believe that your name is actually Shadow,” the swordsman said, leaning forward, almost challenging them.

“Argo, how much for his name?” Shadow said not even turning to the info broker.

“Five thousand Cor,” she said with a giddy grin.

Asuna interrupted, “Kirito, now is not the time to have a debate. We came here for information.”

The boy, now identified as Kirito, sighed, “Ugh, why’d you ruin all the fun, Asuna?”

“Relax, you two, figure out your lovers’ quarrel later. Anyway, you wanted information on the boss, correct?” The duo across from them nodded, “Very well.” they pulled out a book and drop-traded it to them. Drop trading was a technique used to give possession of items to other players without having your name attached. It’s a favorite amongst anonymous players, allowing them to keep their names secret, obviously. “That book has everything I know on the boss, having actually been in the room.”

All three jaws dropped, and Argo was astonished, “You were _in_ the boss room? Why didn’t you come to me sooner? I’m supposed to know this stuff.”

“Oh, then I guess I should mention that I fought the boss too. A mixture of Floor 13 and 27’s boss mechanics. Minions, on the other hand, they’re completely different. New attack patterns, move sets, and general aggro properties.”

Argo was intrigued, but skeptical, as she should be. Sure, Shadow has delivered reliable information in the past, but she needs to be absolute. “So St-, I mean Shadow, do you have any pro-”

Shadow already sent the video, thanks to an extra skill they picked up, it allowed them to review their battles through their own eyes. Only Argo got to see it since she needs business, but her reaction sold it, “This is… This is…” Then, she hit Shadow on the shoulder, “What were you thinking, running in there on your own?!”

If Shadow was truly paying attention, they would have noticed the hint of concern in her voice.

Thankfully, Argo knows how hard to hit to not invoke the Harassment code embedded into the game. “I never said I was smart, Argo,” the filter distorting the chuckle that Shadow was releasing. Asuna and Kirito stared at Shadow’s avatar like they were a ghost. In some cases, they were, having only been seen a handful of times. Once at the beginning of the game, a reported sighting on Floor 25—a dumpster fire that Floor was—then a final sighting on the most recent Floor, Floor 37. However, that was because it was a _fucking_ water floor.

Argo sighed and shook her head, “Well, I have some digging to do with this footage, then I have to get this out to my network. Until then, see you around, Aa-chan, Kii-bou. Shadow, I expect more information on the upcoming floors. I know I don’t say this often, but I appreciate the risks you take for the rest of the clearers.” Once again, Shadow missed the fond tone in Argo’s voice.

With that, Argo up and left, taking the book she was given. leaving the three of them in the middle of the bar. Shadow picked up their drink and took one long sip, giving the impression that under the black mask of darkness covering their face, there was no barrier. “Is there something else you two needed?”

“You never answered our question,” Kirito said.

“Which was?”

“How long have you been apart of the Assault Team?” Asuna inquired.

Shadow shrugged, “Since Floor 3. As for Floor 2… I may have soloed that one…”

Both onyx and brown eyes widened and they almost failed to keep their voices down, “You _what?_ ” they exclaimed in unison.

Shadow shrugged, “Wasn’t that big of a deal, the boss was a pushover. It was the minions that gave me trouble.”

“What level are you?” Kirito asked.

“Share yours, and you get mine,” Shadow compromised.

“Fair enough. I’m level 43,” Kirito said.

Asuna chimed in, “I’m level 42.”

Shadow smiled under their veil, “I’m level 49.”

“Are you the strongest player in the game?” Asuna asked, surprise written across her features. Kirito raised his eyebrows but made no comment. “If so, no one knows it. They assume Kirito is since they haven’t seen you around.”

Shadow sighed, “There’s a reason for that. Kirito, I’m putting my faith in you to clear the game.” Upon gazing at their faces, Shadow reached into their inventory and pulled out a mask, and slotted it over their face before deactivating the darkness around their hood. Their features were about average but in order to preserve their identity, the mask was necessary. “You two are icons to the Assault Team, hell, to the entire game. It’s only fitting that you two finish the job. Me, I’d rather sit on the sidelines.”

“But why?”

Shadow sent a look to Asuna, “Because I don’t see myself making it out of SAO.” Before they jump the gun, Shadow continued, “And no, I’m not going to throw myself off into the void. I just don’t see a reason to be around once my purpose was fulfilled. My life was actually pretty boring anyway.”

Shadow then activated Hiding and disappeared from sight, but not before Asuna spoke again, “Wait, what’s your username?”

The duo received no reply.

* * *

Weeks passed, and now they were on Floor 64, the death toll has just passed over 3,500 deaths; a lot of those deaths being over the first month. Others died in boss raids, more in PK incidents. The Assualt Team creamed the bosses from Floors 38 to 63. Even going as far as doing Floors 41 and 42 in the same week. Shadow was there at all of the boss raids. Their level was now at 86, a few levels above Heathcliff, and no sightings have been reported. Their Hiding skill has been active and because of that, they have gained some new perks. Shadow was confused when the notifications popped up on their menu when they could now allow multiple people into their Hiding AOE.

Argo had requested a meeting with them and knowing the Rat, she wanted information. Shadow has kept an eye on her, and the now-married couple, Asuna and Kirito. Shadow isn’t stupid, they can see the love between them, and game world or not, it’s genuine and they are happy. However, their heart still hurts at the lack of romance from their side. It’s silly to have a crush on a girl who loves their info broker ways more than another person. In her defense, however, the information she shares is important and reliable information.

Argo insists on paying them, but Shadow has all the money they will ever need. Having upgraded their unique Dagger, _Shadowbite, Savagery of the Damned_ from +67 to +70, courtesy of Lisbeth, and their sword, _Ashrune, Runed Blade of Truth_ from +65 to +68. Finally, their cloak _Malignant Force_ , which has an _Attuned_ prefix, was now +73 and it allowed him to carry another of each potion on them. Handy for close and tight encounters.

As ironic as the names are—they could cut themselves on the amount of edge in these names—they are some of the most crucial pieces of gear to Shadow. One of the perks of _Shadowbite_ is the ability to sprint full speed with this weapon without lowering their hiding rate. Their footsteps were completely silent, allowing them to run full tilt past all the players on the Floor. There was important information that he had for the Rat, regarding the boss. This one was supposed to be tough and they needed to warn Argo.

On Floor 63, Shadow sent a message to Argo, breaking their silence, exclaiming that they had important information for this floor. The boss almost wiped the floor with Shadow, but thankfully, they hotkeyed a teleport crystal. Also, their Hiding remained so no one would see a cloaked figure limp-running through the town. Shadow’s HP was in the red and that wasn’t the scary part, the number next to it said 7/20,500–only because of the increased VIT stat is the health pool that high—otherwise, it would have been 16,000, and with that, dead. Being in the safe zone doesn’t automatically regenerate their HP, only a potion will. Shadow was on cooldown since taking the last potion was what saved their life.

Thankfully, Shadow got a ping with Argo’s location, and they rushed over to the main bar on the Floor to where the Rat was staying. Shadow could care less for subtly when they opened the door. A couple of player patrons were whispering, “Did that door just open by itself?”

A second, much more drunk player chortled, “Maybe the Shadow of Aincrad is coming to reap us of our sins.”

About three other players shouted, “The Shadow is a myth!”

Shadow didn’t have time to dispute them, not that they were going to do that anyway, but the door opened and revealed the Rat, eyes concerned, which caught the Shadow off-guard.

Tapping the Rat on the shoulder, her hand came up and stopped them from pulling away. She then proceeded to drag them upstairs, open a door, and pull them both in before shutting the door. “Deactivate it,” she demanded. This tone wasn’t common for Argo, but it would be best to listen. The Hiding skill deactivated and Argo could see the effects of the battle in them. Their face was still obscured, which rattled Argo more than it should have. “All of it, Shadow.” After hotkeying the mask to their hand, they deactivated the black shroud of their face and Argo saw the mask of the Shadow. “Why are you hiding it from me?” This quickly set every conversation with the Rat apart from the rest.

“Little details, I have news for you,” they said, the filter even heavier than before, completely ignoring the concern radiating from Argo.

“Right now, that’s not important! What _is_ important is your life! When you sent me that message, I saw your HP. What the hell were you thinking?!” Argo yelled. Thankfully, no one can hear their conversation through the door. You need to knock in order to hear any part of the conversation.

Dread filled the Shadow, “I had it handled.”

“Bullshit,” Argo hissed. Then, she forced them to take a healing potion as she watched their HP went up into the yellow, borderline lime color.

“Can I get to my point now?” the Shadow asked. Argo nodded, and the frown that adorned her face quickly morphed into concern.

“I need to get this information out now!” Argo said, but Shadow held up a hand.

“I think I may have that covered,” they said as they pulled up an in-game article. The article covered what Shadow wanted it to, without giving away their identity. The comments on it were mostly the conspiracy theorists saying that the Shadow was indeed real.

“You went over my head?” Argo asked in disbelief.

“For good reason, I needed to get it out in case I-“

“Don’t finish that sentence, Sterling,” Shadow gasped, and if they made eye contact, there would be hurt in their gaze. Sterling was Shadow’s actual avatar name, one they thought was kept secret. Then she gave a weak smile, “Yeah I knew. I sorta peeked when you had your menu open, but you never shared it with me. It felt weird calling you the Shadow when I know you so much differently.” A little vague on it, but it was the least concerning thing at the moment. A knock on the door halted the current conversation, but this was far from over. There was much more to that, and in instinct, Shadow activated Hiding and stood still. The black void took over their face once more, and their hood disappearing as well, making Argo appear to be the sole occupant of the room.

“Argo, are you in here?” Kirito’s voice echoed in the room.

“Yeah yeah, what do you want?” Argo asked, giving off the appearance of disinterest.

“Daddy, is this your friend?” A smaller girl with black hair and eyes that strangely matched Kirito’s. Asuna came in behind her, shutting the door. Shadow’s jaw almost hit the floor, did they have a child? Was that even possible? Shadow’s vision looked over the girl, there was no cursor, and there weren't a lot of children playing SAO. The girl was wearing a cute yellow sweater and a plain black skirt, along with tiny brown boots. There was also a flower in her hair.

“Yes sweetie, she’s a very good friend,” Asuna cooed to her ‘daughter.’

“Mommy, who’s the strange person standing next to your friend?”

Both Kirito and Asuna snapped to attention at the place where Shadow was. Strange, their Hide meter never went down, so how did she know? “Shadow, you can appear now. Yui already sees you.”

Complying, Shadow appeared next to Argo who was doing double-takes to Shadow and the now named Yui. “I need an explanation, like five minutes ago.”

Kirito grinned, “It’ll cost you.” Shadow let out a single chuckle.

Asuna told her in-game husband to relax and the Lightning Flash explained the story of how they found Yui and the adventures they went on. She wanted to get a tour of their current highest floor before going to the Town of Beginnings to see if they could find her parents.

Shadow went to Kirito and whispered, “What if you don’t find her parents? What then?”

Kirito shrugged, “Then we adopt her since no one else probably will.”

Yui, however, broke the teasing mood, “Why are you so sad?”

Shadow could feel that was directed at them but shrugged, “No reason. I just had to drop off information on this boss.”

“Up up up,” Argo said, grabbing Shadow’s sleeve. “You and I aren’t done talking, mister or missus I’ll-go-into-a-dungeon-and-come-out with-only-7-left-in-my-HP.” That drew a wince from Shadow and a concerned look from the parents.

“Seven as in 7000?” Asuna asked.

“Nope, lower.”

“700?” Asuna’s eyes continued to get increasingly wider and wider.

A shake of their head with a thumb gesturing down.

“70?!”

Kirito grew increasingly concerned before stepping forward and grabbing Shadow’s shoulders, “Are you telling me that you went into the boss room and almost got killed?”

A shrug, “Basically.”

“You had _seven_ HP left and you’re walking this off?!” Asuna said from behind Kirito. Yui hugged her momma and whispered to not worry.

Shadow nodded, “Yep, it was a close brush with death, I admit, but let me reiterate, my purpose has not been fulfilled. I told you that you two are the prime candidates to clear the game. I only want to help.”

“Then help by staying alive and don’t take major risks,” Argo said softly, which was far out of character for her.

Shadow shook their head, “I do what I must, and I should really be goi-” they paused as they felt someone collide with their torso. Shadow looked down to see _Yui_ of all people hugging them.

“Don’t be sad, everything will be alright. Happiness is waiting for you,” she said in a more serious tone, but still carried the child-like look. Shadow didn’t have a proper reaction to this.

Asuna smiled gently, “She won’t let go until you acknowledge her words.”

Shadow internally groaned and felt their heart constrict at the sight of them all being happy. Maybe it was a little jealousy, and at that very moment, Yui squeezed tighter. “Don’t be so jealous, there will be a day you can be like Mommy and Daddy.”

Okay, this child is a fucking wizard or something because there is no way someone can detect emotions like that through a concealment perk. That just doesn’t fly, “Well, it looks like I am not getting out of this.”

“Nope,” chimed the other three occupants of the room.

“So, with all this info, when do you think that the boss raid will be ready?” Shadow asked, tapping the girl embracing him on the head gently.

“Three days to inform everyone, get a meeting, and then the planning,” Asuna said, having given the same answer on Floors prior.

“One of these days, I will get a different answer,” Shadow chuckled before Yui finally let go. “I will see you around.”

Kirito and Asuna then left soon after—including Yui—leaving Argo and Shadow. “So, Rat, what’s your plan?” Argo didn’t respond, and for reasons unknown to her, her eyes started tearing up. It just might have to do with the conflicting feelings she’s been having lately concerning a certain mythical person who just so happens to be real. “Uhm, Argo?”

The Rat quickly wrapped her arms around their midsection briefly before turning away, “Don’t worry about it. Just don’t die on me, okay?”

Sensing that this would take a bad turn if this continued, they simply nodded, recloaking in their Hiding skill, “No promises.”

Once they left the room, Argo laid down on her bed, clutching her heart. “Why does it have to be so difficult? Do they not trust me?” _Well, of course, you sell anything for Cor in this game to just make it by. No wonder why they haven’t opened up._ Argo fell into a dreamless sleep that night.

* * *

Okay, shit went from bad to worse, and in two years, a lot can happen. Turns out… that guy, Heathcliff, the Guildmaster of the Knights of Blood was _actually_ Kayaba Akihiko all along. Quite a shocker on the third hardest boss ever faced. Skull Reaper was now mega dead. Gotta be honest though, didn’t see that one coming. However, as Kirito had pointed out, it was simple psychology.

Heathcliff then chuckled, seemingly at random, “Did you think that I wouldn’t notice you lurking back there, Shadow of Aincrad?” Shadow’s virtual heart skyrocketed; he knew that they were here? No one _ever_ noticed them, but he just knows?

Just as they were about to move locations in the boss room, in an attempt to give him paralysis, Heathcliff activated some GM commands that issued paralysis to them and only them, but he didn’t stop there, he affected everyone in the room. One problem, it canceled all skills, meaning that they were no longer concealed. Their mask was still in place. There were only two people unaffected. Kirito, who had grabbed Asuna before she fell, and Heathcliff. They were going to duel, as a reward for Kirito, but he wanted to make it interesting.

Shadow was sprawled out on the boss floor on their side, weapons out of reach, having dropped them when the paralysis struck. Heathcliff walked over to them and leaned down, “You were the one I was rooting for, you know? With a brain like yours and the prowess you showed through this entire time, you could achieve greatness. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you soloing Floors two, thirty-two, and fifty-six. You almost made it to level one hundred and thirty-seven. Your Hiding and Dagger skills maxed out, higher Vitality, Agility, and to top it all of, Strength. You certainly have used the Cardinal System to its fullest. 

“What do my stats have to do with any of this?! What do you even gain from this?” Shadow snarled from behind the mask, trying with little success, to move their body..

Completely ignoring the question, “I wonder what you look like behind that mask. Is it true that no one has ever seen your face, not even in the beta?” Shadow’s eyes went wide behind the mask.

“D-Don’t touch the mask,” Shadow hated that their voice sounded so _weak_ , like a scared child. Their movements stopped altogether.

Heathcliff’s hand ghosted over the mask, “Intricate designs, as an homage to 18th century Japan, correct?” A small nod. “Well, you went through such lengths to conceal your identity, who would I be to expose you?”

That’s when it hit them. At first, it didn’t register, but then they looked down to see a blade being pushed through their body, the immediate effect of poison entering their system. Combined with paralysis, this was a one-way ticket to a fried brain.

“No!” Kirito shouted as he launched at Kayaba, using Dual-wielding swords. Shadow didn’t have the chance to really look as their HP bar steadily dropped. Over these past two years, a lot went down and Shadow couldn’t help but reminisce on it all. Meeting Kirito, Asuna, Agil, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, _Argo_ … Well, it was too late to confess their feelings, even if they weren’t returned. Still, Shadow attempted and struggled in vain against it, reaching for the blade to take it out. Even reaching for a potion that was mere centimeters out of their grasp was impossible. The fight continued as their HP continued to plummet.

However, today wasn’t done kicking everyone in the balls.

There was a shout of no and it came from Kirito, and in his arms was a wounded Asuna. It made it worse when she faded into polygons, to never be seen again. That broke Kirito, and he looked like it was all over. “Kirito!” The Black Swordsman’s eyes found the mask… except it wasn’t there.

Only just being able to shake it off, their features were revealed. Considering the circumstances, it was needed. “You give up, I will go over there and kick your ass myself. I told you, multiple times, that you were the one _I‘m_ rooting for. Come on, show him what it means to be the Black Swordsman!”

Even if the Shadow’s words made it through, it didn’t show. They were about to speak again when they noticed that their HP was close to zero. _100_.

Their entire life flashed before their eyes. Their real life, and their SAO life. _75._

Many regrets were had, and many things left unsaid. Shadow could only hope that Argo wouldn’t be too mad. Speaking of Argo, she was always flirting with everyone… everyone except Shadow. It only just came to them, was she interested after all, a hooded figure whose face she’s never seen? _25_.

Well, only time could tell. _And 0._ Shadow didn’t hear much else as the bar disappeared completely, giving a hospital flatline tone before flashing across their eyes the dreaded message:

**You are Dead.**

Their eyes closed and waited for their life to end. They couldn’t feel much of anything, now being reduced to polygons, they wondered who would miss them, maybe their family would actually care for them once in their lives.

* * *

What Shadow didn’t expect was to open their eyes and see the entirety of Aincrad. “Shadow?” Neither that voice or rather, _voices._ Shadow turned to see Asuna and Kirito embracing.

Shadow walked over to them, “So where are we?” They pointed to Aincrad, “So what gives?”

“I can answer that,” a voice from behind them said. They turned to see a middle-aged Japanese man, wearing a lab coat and brown khaki pants. “A stunning view, isn’t it?” The man, who identified himself as Kayaba, explained that the servers running SAO were being deleted.

What really hit for a gut punch was the number of players who died, almost four-thousand people died and only six thousand lived and were successfully logged out, if Kayaba’s word was to be believed.

“Shadow, excuse me, _Sterling_ ,” Kayaba said.

Sha- _Sterling_ \- flinched, “What?”

“I meant what I said, you have a bright future ahead. Don’t let yourself become me. Become _better_ than me, do the things I couldn’t, set the record straight. Who knows what you might be able to accomplish.” With that, Kayaba turned and exited stage right.

Soon after, the three of them exchanged real-life names, even Sterling. Both Asuna and Kirito were supportive, even finding out they attended the same school, being a class apart. “I can’t believe we never knew your username after two years,” Asuna commented.

“I had to, I was too well known and my face is easily recognizable, given where my family works,” Sterling said.

They managed to reminisce on what lay in front of them for a brief moment; then there was another flash of light and then nothing…

* * *

Inside of the hospital, located in central Tokyo, multiple patients were confirmed to wake up, cheering that they were alive. Sword Art Online, or the death game, was cleared, much to everyone’s relief. 

There was one room that had no one in it, except for the occupant. The NerveGear that rested on their head came off like it was poison, but set it gently to the side. They took a look around the room and found none of their family waiting for them. However, the patient noticed that there were flowers in the room, with a note. They didn’t bother reading the note, it would probably be something passive-aggressive in nature, meant to degrade them.

The Shadow of Aincrad was no more, but it wouldn’t be the last time that the world heard from them.

Their road to recovery is long, and maybe with a little luck, they could meet up with Kiri—Kazuto—and Asuna soon. Maybe they might be able to meet up with the rest of the gang.

A small smile came to their face, a genuine one, with many more to come sometime in the future.

So, that’s what they did. After a couple of weeks in basic rehab, they were freed from the hospital. Not once did their family come visit them. So when they arrived home, thanks to a taxi, their parents were on their case. “You’ve wasted two years of your life playing that game. What do you have to say for yourself?”

The former Shadow looks right into their parents’ eyes, “I should have let myself die in Aincrad then. Maybe the brain-frying would have actually helped.” They walked right by them to their room to find it was as exactly as they left it. One of their younger siblings saw them and hugged them, “Easy, little one,” their sister clinched to them.

“I was scared that you weren’t going to wake up,” they felt tears on their clothes.

“Don’t worry about me, but I have things to prepare for. I’m going to meet up with some of the other SAO survivors,” _and maybe make actual friends._

“What about Mom and Dad?” Their sister asked.

“Honestly, two years is a long time without being ridiculed for every little thing I do; being trapped was liberating, but there are some things that I wish I could unsee.” Flashes of the murder guild, Laughing Coffin, slaughtering innocent players for the sake of their amusement. “But there are cherishable things, like the friends I made, and the bonds I forged. A wistful smile appeared on their face. “I’m not the same person I was two years ago and I know I missed some things, and I will make it up to you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” they said and shared one more hug. Their parents were eavesdropping and wondered how much their child had changed.

Over the next few days, they got back into their normal routine, returning to school, acting like nothing ever happened. That was until someone came up to them, “Sterling?” The voice was familiar, which made them stop what they were doing and looked up. A girl was standing in front of them, looking overly shy. “uhm, you may not remember me, but are you an SAO survivor?” She whispered.

They started intensely as her face, and certain features lined up, and all that was missing was… “Argo?”

The girl’s eyes widened, “Uh, Y-Yes? But it’s not Argo here, it’s Hosaka Tomo.”

A small smile graced their face, “It’s nice to see that you survived.” That brought a blush to Hosaka’s face. “You do realize that you are talking to the black sheep of the school, right?”

Hosaka shook her head, “I don’t care, but I-I wanted to see you. I want to know what happened on the 75th Floor.”

Seeing the eyes on them, they said, “Later, right now… I plan to meet up with Kirito and the others at Agil’s Cafe.”

“Kii-bou? He cleared it?” Hosaka questioned, the personality of Argo manifesting.

“Yes, after school, you want to come along?” Hosaka’s breath hitched for a fraction of a second but nodded. The former Shadow smiled, “Great, see you at three.”

That was how Hosaka met Kazuto and everyone else. On the way to Agil’s Dicéy Cafe, Sterling shared the story of the final boss and what transpired that day. “You died?”

“I did, and I honestly only had one regret,” they said, brushing some of their hair off their forehead. It felt so weird to _feel_ again. In SAO, having a virtual body that didn’t feel much of anything was jarring, but after having it for two years, it became the new normal.

“Which was?” Hosaka asked.

“I… that’s a little personal,” They said sheepishly, slugging their backpack on their shoulder. They offered to take Hosaka’s but she declined to say they didn’t have to. It was only courteous of him to ask. However, most of the other questions were saved for later as they arrived at a welcoming party.

Pleasantries were exchanged, introductions were made, and bonds were forged. Who knows what the future holds, but Sterling hopes that they would fit into this friend group, not as the Shadow, or Sterling—but as themself—Ishii Kato. Maybe the consequences of being a shadow won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Edits: misgendering MC. (found even more)
> 
> Fixed some sentence logic
> 
> Added a few new sentences.


End file.
